


La familia de Sai.

by LukaChanSan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaChanSan/pseuds/LukaChanSan
Summary: Aclaración : Esta historia es un ChicoxChico .  Sai x Gaara y Sasuke x NarutoSai , es una persona algo extraña y misteriosa . Mas que todo por el simple hecho de que nadie nunca ha visto a sus padres , nisiquiera sus mejores amigos .Kiba,Shino,Shikamaru,Neji,Lee,Chouji y Gaara (Novio) quieren saber y el no les negara el honor.¡Entra y conoce a la familia de Sai!(Al final esto es como una parodia , con occ en lo personajes )ADVERTENCIA:EL FIC ESTA medio FUMADO ASI  QUE ....XDSAIGAASASUNARUONESHOT+Extra
Relationships: Gaara/Sai (Naruto), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	1. La Familia de Sai.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic implica mucho Occ en la mayoría de los personajes . Aun así espero que sea de su agrado

Notas del fanfic:  
Hola perdonen la pobre locura de esta escritora 

ADVERTENCIA :OCC  
Mucho ...

Aclaraciones del capitulo:  
Perdonen mis locuras todas fumadas....xD .

La Familia de Sai .

Sai Uchiha , se podría decir que el era una persona , medio rarita y apática según mucha gente . Siempre cargando en su rostro una sonrisa completamente falsa para cada quien , una sonrisa , que engañaba a aquel que no conocía bien al chico.

En si el físico de Sai era un poco extraño , teniendo una piel demasiado blanca , ojos y cabello completamente negro , haciendo que a opinión de muchos este pareciese un pequeño fantasmita , que andaba por ahí.

Sus amigos , Kiba, Shino , Gaara , Shikamaru ,Chouji , Lee y Neji . Lo consideraban a si .

1 -[Y así se hicieron amigos]

Estos eran amigos de Sai desde hace mucho tiempo, desde preescolar para ser más específicos. El primer día Sai se les acerco, de manera aparentemente “amable” , con su típica sonrisa hipócrita.

-¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Lee y estoy en mi plena juventud!-Grito como siempre animada mente Lee

-¡Lee, basta!-Grito esta vez Neji , con voz un tanto aguda

-¡Pero Neji!-

-Lo siento , ellos así son algo problemáticos , Mi nombre es Shikamaru , y ellos son Lee y Neji , los demás son Kiba , Shino, Chouji y Gaara – Conforme mencionaba los nombres le iba señalando haciendo que Sai asintiera con la cabeza .

-Si ya veo , Mi nombre es Sai Uchiha , muchos gusto Chico perezoso , Exagerado , Afeminado, Perruno, Raro , Rellenito y Mapachito- Finalizo su cínica frase con la sonrisa con la que llego con ellos .

[SILENCIO…]

Este reino por un rato , mientras que a los pequeños chicos se les ensombrecía la mirada quedando algo en Shock con una sensación algo “incomoda”.

-¡Aquien le dices afeminado!-Grito Neji con las mejillas rojas –

-¡Oye!, Eso no fue amable –Dijo Lee mientras detenía a Neji

-¿Por qué no lo fue?-Pregunto Sai

-Bueno técnicamente se nos hizo insultante solo por nuestra apariencia física aun sin conocernos – Hablo Shino mientras se acomodaba las gafas

-¿Enserio yo no lo creo? ,¿Acaso me equivoco con respecto a eso?-

-Bueno no …-respondio Shikamaru rascándose la nuca - Pero el punto no es ese ...

-¡Claro que si Yo no parezco Niña!-Grito Neji , siendo ignorado

-Solo lo dije por mi padre me dijo que siempre fuese sincero con todo el mundo , así como el lo es , un dia le dijo a una señora que era muy fea , y vaya que lo era –

-OK….-Dijeron todos con una gotita

2.- [La primer duda]

Ya con el pasar de los meses –A pesar de ser unos niños de 8 años–La relación entre ellos se hizo aun mas fuerte mas que todo por que se contaban todo .

-Y entonces mi hermana me compro a Akamaru–Dijo Kiba acariciando a su perro–

-¡Que buena hermana tienes Kiba-Kun! ¡Yo quisiese tener hermanos! – Grito dramáticamente Lee con lágrimas en los ojos

-Si …¿Y Ustedes tienen hermanos o hermanas?-Pregunto Kiba a su pequeño Grupo

-Bueno yo soy hijo único , Chouji igual- Respondió Shikamaru

-Shino-Dijo Kiba

-Tu mejor que nadie sabes que no-

-Gaara-

-Oh vamos tu los conoces , Temari y Kankuro , ambos mis hermanos mayores -

-Neji-

-Bueno mas bien serian como media hermanas

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues nuestros padres son hermanos gemelos aun así no se bien como esta el asunto pero saben que son Hinata y Hanabi –

-La verdad yo no entendí nada–Dijo Kiba y Lee

-Ash-respondio Neji

-Y luego dices que no pareces afeminado –Dijo Sai- Pues yo tengo 2

-¡Dos! , Pensé que eras huérfano –Dijo Kiba-

-Si, Bueno uno tiene un año mas que yo y otro es un años menor que yo y es doncel-

-Valla , quien lo diría –Suspiro Chouji

3.-[Los orígenes de Sai]

Ahora todos tenían 12 años , para suerte de estos grandes amigos , les había tocado ir a la misma secundaria .

Sin embargo como todos los adolescentes ellos tenían ciertas necesidades .

-Asi que te le vas a declarar eh- Sonrió burlón Kiba a Gaara

-Cierra la boca , chico perruno , forever alone –

-Tch… mapachito será mejor que…-

-¡Basta!-Grito Shikamaru–Gaara ahí viene Sai , tranquilo –

-Si-suspiro, tranquilizando se , pero al alzar la mirada se encontró con Sai el cual se veía "endemoniada mente" sexy –Según el y muchas zorras- Ahí , dios , dios , dios-–comenzó a balbucear

-Gaara tranquilo–le susurro nervioso Shikamaru , pues Sai ya se acercaba –

-¡SAI TU ME GUSTAS!-Grito Gaara paralizando a media escuela y al mismísimo Sai que venia saliendo de un auto ultimo modelo

-HaHaha –Se escucho una fuerte risa- ¡Es es mi hijo!, anda ve –A la vista de todos solo se ve una mano que empuja a Sai , y después cierra la puerta y avanza –

Sai poco a poco se iba acercando a Gaara el cual esta demasiado rojo y apenado para darse cuenta.

-Aww mi mapachito–dijo Sai sonriendo , mientras abrazaba a Gaara y le apretaba el trasero–El es mio–Dijo dejando a todos con un póker Face

*Minutos después*

Sai se sobaba una mejilla que estaba roja , mientras que Gaara lo miraba indignado.

-Mpachito –Decia Sai con lagrimas en los ojos-¿Qué hice mal?

-¿¡Como que que?!-Grito este rojo

-Sai así no se trata a un doncel y mucho a tu pareja Dijo Shino serio

-¡Ehh? ¿Are? , Pero si mi mami y papi se tratan asi y siempre andan felices –

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron todos desconcertados

-Si , lo que pasa es que mi papa me enseño que cuando encontramos a nuestra pareja ideal , siempre ahí que marcar territorio mas que todo si nuestra pareja es hermosa , y mapachito y mi mamai son hermosos–Finalizo este , dejando a Gaara desmayado al estilo Hinata y a Shikamaru negando con La cabeza .

¿Qué clase de padre deja que sus hijos vean esos “cariñitos”?

4.-[La pregunta del siglo]

Ya habían pasado algunos años desde , el incidente de la declaración de Gaara a Sai . Ahora en la actualidad ellos eran Novios . Shikamaru salía con la hermana de Gaara ,Lee salía con Tenten una chica que habia conocido en sus clases de artes marciales–Ambos son perfectos– , Neji con Hinata , Chouji con Ino y Shino e Kiba solos por ahí pero felices .

-Entonces , madre se llevo muy bien con Hinata –

–Pues si la conoce de siempre como no le va a caer bien –Dijo Kiba mirándolo raro , pues aun no se sentía cómodo como el "medio-incesto" de esos dos 

-Vaya que suerte , yo quisiera , que mi madre y Ino se llevasen bien –Dijo Chouji-

-Con eso no se puede hacer nada, Ino siempre va a tener un carácter explosivo – Dijo Shikamaru

-AHAHAHA , Por cierto Gaara ya te presentaron a tus suegros – Dijo Kiba – Digo pues Sai ya conoces a los tuyos –

-En realidad no-Dijo mientras miraba a Sai con ojos de reproche-

-MMM Bueno tal vez algún día …-Dicho esto el se fue y se subió a un auto nuevo que le esperaba 

-Emm …oigan … ¿Alguien conoce a los padres de Sai?-

-No-respondieron todos-

-¿Qué extraño , no lo creen? , Ellos nunca venían a las juntas de calificaciones o eventos así-

-A mi me dijo que era por que su padre era muy celoso y que su madre muy hermosa-

-hnmm-se quedaron pensando un momento- El padre de Sai es muy raro no creen , le ensaña a Sai cosas que son como decirlo…

-Cinicas..-

-Pervertidas..-

-Emo … vengativas…-

-No me sorprendería que un dia Sai fuese un Emo vengador , cínico pervertido…-

-Pues ya lo es y al culo desvergonzado de Gaara le consta–

5.-[Por fin, los Padres de Sai]

Al día siguiente todos le habían exigido a Sai que los llevase a conocer a sus padres . Sai al parecer no se negó , pues acepto gustosos mostrando una sonrisa sincera .

-Solos les advierto , mi padre es muy celoso-

-No te creas , nuestras madres no son ninguna belleza que digamos…-

-Yo solo digo , no me hago responsable de nada-

Al llegar a la casa– mansión– de Sai , todo aparentemente era normal .

Sin embargo al entrar a la casa la cordura se fue por la borda…

-¿¡Sai , eres tu?!-Grito una aguda voz desde una parte de la casa-

-Si mami! , traje a mis amigos –

-¡Enserio! En seguida voy- volvió a contestar la voz

Los chicos , de un momento a otro empezaron a sentirse nerviosos

Ya un rato después , por una puerta una melena rubia se asomo por una puerta , dando a ver a un doncel , precioso a simple vista , uno al que no se le notaban los 35 años .

-Mami-Sonrio Sai con sinceridad-Mira te presento a mis amigos y mi novio Gaara-

-Muchos gusto, Chicos , Hola Gaara , soy tu suegro creo … mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze –

-Hola…usted es hermoso-

-Tu también lo eres querido, vengan les preparare algo.-

Sin embargo aquel llamado retumbó en los oídos de los chicos ,los cuales seguían en shock.

-Ese padre de Sai maldito, suertudo-Susurro Neji

\- Si nos lo hubiese presentado hace mucho ahora me llamaría papa…-Dijo Kiba

-La criatura mas hermosa que eh visto por aquí…-Dijo Shino y Shikamaru sonrosados

-Vieron esas caderas – esta vez fue Lee.

-Creo que por primera vez tendré una fantasía prohibida–Dijo Chouji

-Ahh , enserio no me digan , pues se joden mocosos idiotas ese ángel es mio-Dijo esta vez una voz un tanto gruesa , como la de aquella vez.

-S..s..s..-

-¡Sasuke-Teme!.-Grito la “mami” de Sai , corriendo directo hacia el recién llegado.

-Dobe- sonrio arrogantemente a los presentes los cuales palidecieron

-Bienvenido..-dijo Naruto sonrojado–Cariño–

-Hola mi dulce angel- dijo Sasuke mientras lo bajaba y le apretaba nalgas y les miraba soberbio a los demás-Tan exquisito como siempre-

-Teme-gimio el doncel , causando un sonrojo en todos-

-Sabes estoy muy ansioso , hoy no fuiste a verme- Murmuro cerca de su oreja-

-Lo siento es que dijo Sai que sus amigos le dijeron que iban a venir a ultimo momento y solo quería recibirlos..-

-Ya veo…-

-¡Oh papa!-dijo Sai entrando a la habitación junto Gaara , y Menma( Hermano mayor) y Ren (Hermano menor doncel)-Llegaste , mira estos son mis amigos y mi novio-

-Si ya los conoci hijo , -Miro a Gaara-Mucho gusto soy Uchiha Sasuke le padre de Sai-

-H-Hola-dijo sonrojado , ahora veía por que era tan guapo Sai-

-Amor….-Dijo Naruto sonrojado-Que tal si dejamos que los niños estén a solo por un rato

-Me agrada la idea –Dijo mientras se aflojaba la corbata

Así los padres de Sai subían las escaleras , pero en el trayecto Sasuke le apretó el trasero a Naruto de nuevo indicando que era suyo….

Ahora para los chicos todo estaba quedando muy claro , el por que Sai no les presento a su familia hace mucho y también por que este era muy celoso , raro , cínico y medio emo –en ocasiones especiales –.

-A que mi papa es un Sabio –Dijo Sai mientras imitaba lo que su padre hacia con su “mami”-

-¡Sai!-Grito Gaara.

Fin(?)


	2. El origen de la familia de Sai

Aclaraciones del capitulo:  
Hola eh aqui la siguiente parte de este Fumado Fic , le contare que esta hisotria se me ocurrió cuando estaba leyendo un Fic donde Sasuke es papa de Sai y Noaruto -que es amigo de Sai- es el novio de Sasuke y me dije y si hago asi ¿Que pasara?.... y de ahi salio esto .

Pensamiento en Cursivas

*4 horas Despues*

Cuatro horas habían pasado desde aquella incomoda escena . -Por así decirlo- , ahora los chicos se encontraban en compañía de los adultos en la sala de la Mini-Mansión. Los adultos después de aquellas habían bajado mas contentos de lo normal , haciendo que ellos se sonrojaran de sobre manera -Menos sus hijos- , digo no se tenia que ser un genio para saber que había pasado, de tan solo imaginarlo ello se ponían...

-¡Oigan mocosos Lujuriosos , dejen de fantasear con mi esposo!-Grito Sasuke con el seño fruncido-

-Ya Teme , sabes que solo soy tuyo- Dijo Naruto haciéndole cariñitos a su esposo , y se recostaba en su pecho

-Creo que...-Empezó a hablar Neji- Ahora entendemos su preocupación ... señor Uchiha , si yo tuviese una pareja tan hermosa como su esposo me pondría así , lo siento pero es inevitable fantasear con su esposo , Lo siento Sai-

-Nahh , no importa esto siempre pasa por eso casi nunca dejamos salir a la calle a Mami , ¿Verdad Papa?-Dijo Sai con una sonrisa

-Asi es , y me sorprende que te disculparas- Hablo Sasuke mientras se levantaba y caragaba a Naruto , pues este se había quedado dormido-

-Es que tengo novia y... ella es igual muy hermosa y pues ... ahhh-

-Comprendo, me alegra que respetes a tu pareja de ese modo... ¿Ya marcaste territorio?-

-¡¡¿Qué?! , ¿Con ella?-Grito sonrojado de solo imaginarse a Hinata desnuda (N/A :No me malentienda , no es como si yo amase a ese personaje )

-Claro ni modos que con tu Mama , Niño de rostro afeminado-

-Ese apodo se lo dijo Sai ¿No es asi?- Dijo Neji con una gotita en la cien

-Asi es... yo le dije que siempre dijese la verdad aunque duela -

-Si...duele..-

Sasuke subió y dejo a su esposo en la habitación , después bajo de nuevo con los muchachos

-Cambiando de tema -Tosió Shikamaru- Se me hace extraño que su esposo sea asi de ....Cofcof sensualcocfo quiere decir hermoso-

\- Bueno la verdad es que Naruto no es asi siempre -Dijo Sasuke

-¿Ah no?-Dijo Kiba sorprendido

-No , Mami solo es asi cuando esta en sus días fértiles-Dijo por primera vez Ren , un chico de cabello rubio con ojos azul-grisáceo-

-Asi es , Naruto solo se comporta asi cuando esta en ese periodo que es cada 3 meses y solo dura una semana , este es el ultimo dia-

-Entonces ¿Cuál es su verdadera actitud?-

-Pues... todo lo contrario , cuando quiero que hagamos el amor tengo que insistirle mucho , mucho...Naruto es muy arisco , terco y orgulloso , a pero no es asi cuando le meto mi ****-Finalizo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante-

-Ya veo Definitivamente este es el padre de Sai , hablando sin rodeos , y sin pelos en la lengua , no me sorprendería que nos contase lo que hicieron hace rato- Dijo y pensó Shikamaru , con muchas gotitas en su cabeza

-¿Entonces si es asi , como es que lo se enamoraron?- hablo Lee sumamente interesado-

-No creen , que ya les contamos demasiado-por primera vez una voz igual de Gruesa que la de Sasuke , retumbo en la sala , esa voz era la de Menma el mayor de los hermanos (N/a:Ya saben como es no? ) con el seño fruncido-

-Hijo tranquilo , no ahí problema... veamos todo esto sucedió hace 20 años cuando yo tenia 17 y el 15 -

HACE 20 AÑOS ATRÁS

1.-[LA HISTORIA DE LOSPADRES DE SAI]

[Amor a primera vista , Unilateralmente]

Lo cierto era que , no era la primera vez que se cambiaba de casa, escuela , amigos , y blablablá . Siempre por que a su padre le encantaba tener empleos en todos lados.

Sasuke había llegado a Konoha , un ciudad bastaste grande y llamativa pues a su alrededor estaba completamente rodeado de hojas y hojas.

A el lo habían inscrito en una preparatoria de por ahí cerca , la cual admitía los tres sexos que reinaban en el mundo , Hombre, Mujer y Doncel. Ese año si que seria bastante fastidioso tedioso pues el no soportaba a los donceles . Esos seres , se le hacían completamente "anormales" pues seguían siendo hombres y pues seguían teniendo pene y todo lo demás , solo que tenían caderas anchas y la voz un poco aguda.

Pero sobre todo lo que mas le molestaba era que ellos eran unos inútiles debilu...

-¡No me toques maldito idiota!-Un grito llamo su atención haciendo lo voltear hacia atrás , dejando ver a un doncel rubio con el ceño fruncido , tomando a un varón por el cuello de su camisa-¡Maldito pervertido , yo no soy ninguna puta!-

-¡lo siento yo pensé que ...-

-¡Solo por que use es estúpido uniforme de puta , no quiere decir que sea una ¡-Grito ya soltándolo y dejándolo irse corriendo-Estúpido Kakashi el tiene la culpa , yo le dije con esta cosa me iban a andar acosando por donde quiera que fuese- El rubio empezó a limpiarse la ropa , levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una mirada atónita por parte de Sasuke-¿¡Y tu que me vez cacatúa?!

-.............*Pipppppp Procesando información* *Sistema en mantenimiento *-

-Aghh , otro imbécil mas en el mundo-Dijo Naruto para darse la vuelta y cruzar la calle-Para adentrase en su casa-

-*Houston , Problema arreglado , cerebro funcionando* *OH Por dios, es mi vecino*-Penso feliz Sasuke mientras miraba atento a la casa en la que le doncel se había adentrado-Mi hermoso rubio...

2.-[La batalla comienza... ]

Dos días habían pasado desde aquel incidente , el doncel rubio aparentemente era su vecino de enfrente , pero al lado de la casa de enfrente (N/A: SE entendio? ) . Como si el azabache estuviese hechizado empezó a vigilar al doncel , viendo como esté el fin de semana , se iba directo aun Café que estaba en el centro de la Ciudad trabajando en el 6 horas aparentemente solo los fines de semana.

-Si de por si ya eras raro , ahora lo era mas- La voz de su hermano Itachi lo hizo reaccionar -

-¿Qué haces aquí? , No deberías andar buscando al transexual de Deidara-

-Oye el no es ningún Transexual ... creo... Mi Dei...es un doncel hermoso-

-Un doncel que quiere ser mujer , pues su Danna*(Sasori) gusta de mujeres-Dijo Sasuke mirando con aburrimiento a Itachi.

-C-C-CALLATE....-decía un Itachi deprimido con corazones rotos alrededor de el -

-Hermano no le interesas-

-Y tu ...pues... Agh si tan solo conociese a tu...rubio Aghh ... me duele mi cabeza- Asi Itachi salio del cuarto dejando una póker Face en su hermano-

-Tch, Rarito-

Sasuke , siguió con lo suyo- Que era vigilar la puerta del rubio fijamente- Mirando si la puerta de enfrente y al lado de enfrente se movía o si quiera hubiese un movimiento por las ventanas.

-Vamos rubio hermoso Sal necesito saber tu nombre...-

Y como si se tratase de un milagro el rubio salía con una bolsa en las manos , la cual tenían adentro su uniforme de la preparatoria , Sasuke sonrio como bobo , el destino era su mejor amigo este dia no podía ser mucho mejor , ahora solo faltaba ir mañana a la preparatoria.

*Al dia siguiente*

6:00 am.

-Ya casi-Decía Sasuke ya vestido y listo para irse

6:01 am

-Ya casi-

6:03-

-Wow Ya casi , vamos , vamos reloj avanza rápido ....-

6:05 am

\- SI....-

-Eh hijo...-La voz de su madre le hizo voltear, haciendo que viese las expresiones de su familia-¿Te has vuelto loco?-

-¡Estoy enamorado mama!-Grito Sasuke emocionado-Te juro que es alguien hermoso, tiene carácter y es nuestro vecino de enfrente y al lado y...y..y-

-O-ok Hijo tranquilo -Decía Mikoto un poco incomoda-

-¿Qué tan hermoso es Sasuke?-Dijo Fugaku , dejando con la quijada baja a su esposa e hijo mayor-

-¡Fugaku! ¿Qué te pasa?-Grito Mikoto molesta

-Solo quiero saber sobre mi próximo yerno...-

-Pero lo conoció hace 3 dias , eso no es amor...-

-Para el amor no ahí fronteras Mikoto para el amor no ahí fronteras...-

[Poker Face]

-A que mi papa es un sabio-Dijo Sasuke orgulloso-

-Por dios , díganme que soy adoptado-Decia Itachi llevándose una mano a la frente haciendo un ademan de diva...-

*Ya en la preparatorio*

El azabache parecía niño en dulcería , buscado a su dulce favorito, sin embargo no lo encontraba , solo había donceles desabridos por todos los lados , mirándolo con caras de tontos, Ja Ilusos, su corazón solo tenia un dueño y ese era... eh ... era.. ¿Cómo se llamaba?..

-¡Naruto!-Un grito dramático sonó por el pasillo-¡No puedes hacerme esto!-

-¡Piérdete imbécil!-decia Naruto caminando rápidamente -

-¡Pero Naru , lo nuestro no puede terminar asi , se supone que estaríamos juntos siempre!-Volvio a gritar el varon

-¡Cierran la boca Pain!-Volvio a gritar el doncel de ese dia -.

-*Con que Naruto eh... nombre de comida , para que sea comido , ahahah Sasuke eres un comico ( N/A: ¬¬ Perdonen eso)

-Pero Naru...-

-¡Te dije que íbamos muy rápido ...! ¡Odio que me obliguen a hacer cosas que no quiero! ... Yo no me vpy a dejar monopolizar por nadie me oistes-

El resto que estaba en el pasillo se quedo en silencio mientras observaban , la escenita que hacia la expareja.

-¡Yo te amo!-

-¡Pues yo nunca te ame , solo!.... supongo que solo te quise , yo lo siento-

Dicho esto , Naruto salió del pasillo dejando a todos el mundo mudo . A pesar de eso pocos segundos después los murmullos y consuelos hacia Pain se hacían llegar.

-Lo siento viejo, no era para ti, Naruto es alguien difícil de conquistar...-

-Yo... yo... pensé que seria el dueño de su corazón...Nagato-

-Lo siento ...pero Naruto es demasiado terco para ciertas cosas-

-¡Yo no e rendiré!-Dicho esto se fue dejando a Nagato -Que es doncel- cabizabajo-

-¿Qué se le puede hacer , nadie puede competir contra el doncel mas hermoso del instituto , Naruto Namikaze-

-Oye!-Lo llamo Sasuke-

-¿Quién eres tu?-

-Soy nuevo , pero eso no importa-Miro hacia ambos lados-Necesito que me ayudes con Naruto .

-¿Disuclpa?, ¡Naruto, Namikaze!, ¡HAHAH! , se nota que eres nuevo , pues te informare , Naruto Namikaze, es el doncel mas cotizado de todo el instituto mas de 85 % de los varones van por el , pero el solo logra "pelar" a muy pocos .¿Entiendes? , Yahiko, bueno Pain es una persona muy buena y ah un sueño hecho realidad por eso el ha sido su 3cer novio .-

-Osea que depende mi actitud que el se fije en mi?-Pregunto Sasuke desconcertado-

-Lo cierto es quen si... sin embargo lo peor seguiría , lo digo mas que todo por el hehco de que no conozco al alguien que haya amado Naruto...-

-Bueno pues ese alguien ya llego-

[...]

-Y luego que paso- Pregunto Kiba picado en la historia -

-Pues...-

[...]

Al principio a Sasuke costo mucho trabjo hacerse notar entre tanto chicos , que también llamaban la atención de Naruto , pero aun asi lo hizo .... No desmostrando lo que precisamente Nagato le había recomando mas bien todo... al estilo Sasuke Uchiha....-

-¡Eres un pervertido , Sasuke Uchiha!-Grito Naruto completamente sonrojado-

-Pero bien que querias ....-

-¡Eso no es cierto , Teme!-

-¿Naru por que no quieres ser mi novio?-

-A-a- yo.....-

-Mira te dire algo...La verdad es que desde que llege aquí mi padre me dijo ciertas cosas , como que si no conseguía pareja en menos de 4 meses me iban a casar una Chica llamada Haruno Sakura y tendríamos una hija con nombre de comida ...y la verdad es que yo te amo y...ah ya no tiene caso- Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba rumbo a su casa dejando a Naruto con las palabras en la boca .

-¡No espera , yo...! ¡Tambien te amo , a pesar de que eres un bastardo infeliz!-

-Y ano te burles de mi ...- dijo Sasuke "molesto"

-¡Es enserio al único al amo eres tu ...No te vayas estúpido Teme!-

-De acuerdo te creo... ahora vamos a que te presente a mis padres- dijo trsite para ponerse feliz unos segundos después -

-¡¿¿Ehhh?!!!-

[....]

-Y asi no hicimos , novios , el resto es historia , cuando cumpli 18 le propuse matrionio ,unos meses después nos casamos . Tambien 4 meses después no enteramos que Menma venia en cambio -

-Lo hubiesen visto era una ternurita-

-Y ahora no lo soy , estúpidos , conmigo guarden distancia en especial tu chico con cara de perro deja de ver lascivamente a Ren...-

-Q-que yo...-

-Nadie toca a mis hermanos...y tu pelirrojo aun no te salvas necesitos hacerte unas preguntas y ...-

-¡Menma, basta!, deja de ser asi de cinico y exagerado ... no pareces mi hijo-

-Aja... cambiando de tema , en verdad se iba a casar con esa tal Sakura...-

-No ... pero si que era un acosadora mia ... solo no se lo digan a Naru...-

-Deacuerdo-dijeron todos-

-Bueno chicos ya es tarde , tal vez algún dia regresen-dijo Sasuke sacando a todos de la Mini-Mansion - Ah y por favor no fantaseen con mi esposo , se donde viven-

-¡Adios!-DIJERON todos corriendo rapidos.

-¡Ahí papa!, espero ser algún dia como tu-Dijo Sai mirando asu padre

-Algun dia hijo , algún dia-contesto este , para mirar a Menma-¡hijo! Por que no eres como Sai...-

-Tch ... Espero que los exámenes de sangre llegen pronto , necesito saber si soy adoptado....-

Fin...

Notas finales:  
Espero que le haya gustado.

Nota: Menma no es adoptado xD


End file.
